musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Within Temptation
Within Temptation est un groupe de metal symphonique néerlandais formé en 1996. Actuellement, ils sont 5 membres. Formation Sharon den Adel et Robert Westerholt sont des amis de longues dates et décident en 1996 de former un groupe. Petit à petit, les autres membres arrivent, certains restent, d'autres partent. Mais le label DSFA Records les repère et leur offre un contrat. Leur premier album Enter est un succès aux Pays-Bas et cela leur permet de faire une petite tournée dans le pays et de participer au festival Dynamo Open Air et de se faire connaître et de commencer une tournée en Allemagne et en Autriche. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ivar de Graaf quitta le groupe et fut remplacer par Ciro Palma. En 1998, pour satisfaire leur public, ils sortirent un Extended play nommé The Dance avant de prendre une année sabatique afin de s'occuper de leur famille, leurs études et même de créer leur propre studio. En 2000, le groupe participe à trois festivals : Waterpop, Bospop et Lowlands et sort leur second album The Mother qui connaît un franc succès. En 2001, Ruud Adrianus Jolie arrive dans le groupe. Ciro Palma est remplacé par Stephen van Haestregt et Martijn Westerholt est remplacé par Martijn Spierenburg. Le succès du groupe est de plus en plus grandissant dans le monde. Ils se produisent en France et au Mexique. En 2007, leur troisième album sort The Heart of Everything et ils partent en tournée. En 2008, ils se produisent au Ahoy aux Pays-Bas avec The Metropole Orchestra, un chœur et plusieurs artistes invités pour un concert intitulé Black Symphony qui sortira en DVD. Après trois années sabbatiques, le groupe revient avec The Unforgiving en 2011. Le groupe prend un tournant plus pop et moins gothique. Chaque chanson est basée sur un personnage de comic. En 2013, le groupe se produit pour la Belgian Radio Station afin de célébrer leur quinzième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, ils reprennent onze chansons de divers artistes. Au vu du succès, ils décident de sortir un album intitulé the Q-Music Sessions. Membres Actuels Anciens Discographie 'Enter (1997)' right|200px #Restless #Enter #Pearls of Light #Deep Within #Gatekeeper #Grace #Blooded (instrumental) #Candles 'Mother Earth (2001)' right|200px Edition de 2001 : #Mother Earth #Ice Queen #Our Farewell #Caged #The Promise #Never-Ending Story #Deceiver Of Fools #Intro #Dark Wings #In Perfect Harmony #RestLess (version classique) #BitterSweet (B-side) #Enter (Live) #The Dance (Live) right|200px Edition de 2003 : #Mother Earth #Ice Queen #Our Farewell #Caged #The Promise #Never-Ending Story #Deceiver of Fools #Intro #Dark Wings #Restless #Bittersweet #Enter (live Utrecht 1998) #The Dance (live Utrecht 1998) 'The Silent Force (2004)' right|200px #Intro #See Who I Am #Jillian (I'd Give My Heart) #Stand My Ground #Pale #Forsaken #Angels #Memories #Aquarius #It's the Fear #Somewhere 'The Heart of Everything (2007)' right|200px #The Howling #What Have You Done (feat. Keith Caputo) #Frozen #Our Solemn Hour #The Heart Of Everything #Hand Of Sorrow #The Cross #Final Destination #All I Need #The Truth Beneath the Rose #Forgiven #What Have You Done (feat. Keith Caputo - Rock Mix) 'The Unforgiving (2011)' right|200px #Why Not Me #Shot in the Dark #In the Middle of the Night #Faster #Fire and Ice #Iron #Where is the Edge #Sinéad #Lost #Murder #A Demon's Fate #Stairway to the Skies #I Don't Wanna (Itunes Bonus Track) #The Last Dance (Itunes Bonus Track) #Empty Eyes (Itunes Bonus Track) 'The Q-Music Sessions (2013)' right|200px #Grenade de Bruno Mars #Titanium de David Guetta #Let Her Go de Passenger #Summertime Sadness de Lana Del Rey #Radioactive de Imagine Dragons #Crazy de Gnarls Barkley #Dirty Dancer de Enrique Iglesias #Don't You Worry Child de Swedish House Mafia #Behind Blue Eyes de The Who #The Power of Love de Frankie Goes to Hollywood #Apologize de OneRepublic 'EP (2013)' Il est sorti le 27 septembre 2013 composé de quatre chansons : Paradise (What About Us?), Let Us Burn, Silver Moonlight and Dog Days. Le groupe sort Paradise (What About Us?), un duo avec Tarja pour le promouvoir. Sharon den Adel a annoncé que cet EP était une démo de leur prochain album. 'Hydra' (2014) 200px|right La promotion de ce sixième album a commencé dès septembre 2013 avec la sorti d'un mini-EP. Il est disponible à la vente dès le 31 janvier 2014. Voici les singles pour la promotion de cet album : Paradise (What About Us?), un duo avec Tarja est sorti le 27 septembre 2013, Dangerous en duo avec Howard Jones est sorti le 20 décembre 2013 et Whole World Is Watching en duo avec Dave Pirner est sorti le 28 janvier 2014. #Let Us Burn #Dangerous (featuring Howard Jones) #And We Run" (featuring Xzibit) #Paradise (What About Us?)" (featuring Tarja) #Edge Of The World #Silver Moonlight #Covered By Roses" #Dog Days #Tell Me Why #Whole World Is Watching" (featuring Dave Pirner) Galerie WT.jpg WT 2.jpg WT 3.jpg WT 4.jpg WT 5.jpg Vidéos Clips Mother Earth thumb|left|270px|Ice Queenthumb|right|270px|Mother Earth The Silent Force thumb|left|270px|Stand My Groundthumb|right|270px|Memoriesthumb|left|270px|Angels The Heart of Everything thumb|left|270px|What Have You Done (ft. Keith Caputo)thumb|right|270px|Frozenthumb|left|270px|All I Needthumb|right|270px|All I Need reprise dans Vampire Diaries The Unforgiving thumb|left|270px|Fasterthumb|right|270px|Sinéadthumb|left|270px|Shot In The Darkthumb|right|270px|Fire And Ice Hydra thumb|left|270 px|Paradise (What About Us?) ft. Tarja thumb|right|270 px|Dangerous ft. Howard Jones thumb|left| 270 px|Whole World is Watching ft. Dave Pirner Performance en "live" thumb|left|270 px|"The Silent Force Tour" (2005) thumb|right|270 px|"Black Symphony" (2008) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens